Anarchy
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Amanda just wanted a bit of time to clear her mind, thinking that they could handle being near their former Shield member by themselves. Dean and Roman would understand, it's Seth who wouldn't. (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Staying Calm Under Pressure?

_**October 8th 2015, 12:35am, Hideaway bar...**_

" _One down… now off with it, lass." Finn said with a slight smirk, Amanda setting the pool cue aside and looking at Finn._

" _As you wish." Amanda said, slipping her tank top off over her head but she was still in her skinny jeans and motorcycle boots while Finn was down to just his jeans._

 _It had started out as a way to distract themselves from the chaos, the two had ended up at a bar… one thing led to them drinking, the liquor led to Finn suggesting that the two up the stakes in their usual night out._

 _Crossfire by Stevie Ray Vaughan started to play from the jukebox as Amanda got another shot, the 4 ball shooting right into the side pocket._

" _Your turn now, Balor." Amanda chuckled, Finn pulling his jeans off and kicking them aside which left him in his boxers before he got another shot in._

 _Amanda was out of her boots and socks as she quickly eyed Finn, absentmindedly biting on her lower lip and quickly pretending to focus on the game… but Finn noticed and smirked._

" _Are you lappin' up some cheeky peeks, lassie?" Finn asked, emphasising his accent more than normal in a slight joking manner._

 _"You don't make... it easy to look away." Amanda responded with a slight rasp to her voice, her face a light red._

" _You don't make it easy either… to keep my hands off you." Finn whispered as he trailed his fingers up her side… before aiming the cue and pulling back, the 7 striped ball going into the corner pocket._

" _Damn it, you don't play fair!" Amanda said, pouting slightly but removed her jeans anyway._

" _Most times, I don't…" Finn whispered as he eyed Amanda up and down… he knew she was wearing the satin grey green push up bra and hiphugger panties just to get his blood running._

 _Lie To Me by Jonny Lang played on the jukebox as the door opened… and a chuckle distracted them, the two seeing Murphy and Alexa._

" _Well it didn't take too long for you two to get each others clothes off… looks like Lexa was right." Murphy said._

" _l don't see how it's any of your business, just a little dare is all… as for you, maybe you wouldn't be watching me like you are if your bitchy girlfriend wasn't so frigid." Amanda responded, Alexa trying to slap her but Amanda caught her wrist and punched her._

 _Murphy and Finn were fighting as well after Finn had stopped Murphy from attacking Amanda… but then Murphy turned and bashed a bottle into Finn's head._

 _Amanda ran at the bar, jumped on its edge and Murphy screamed as he was tackled through a table._

" _Lights out, fucker!" Amanda growled after she stood up when Murphy's eyes closed, Amanda running over and helping Finn up before seeing that he had a few cuts on him._

" _I'm okay, Mandy…" Finn said, handing Amanda's clothes to her as he shoved his own clothes back on. The bartender, an older man named Charlie, was used to this and worse from the two but they didn't normally get to this kind of chaos…_

 **Present time…**

Amanda shoved the script aside for the upcoming episode of Raw and pulled the hood of her hoodie over her head, the 25 year old starting to stress and plugging her earbuds into her phone.

She activated IHeartRadio and _Big City Nights_ by Scorpions blared into her ears… it seemed like this feud involving both Corporate Kane and Demon Kane wouldn't end anytime soon and she was adamant against going out there for Dean, Seth and Roman's match against the Wyatt Family.

She was seriously thinking of speaking to Hunter about some time off and going to Orlando for a few days to clear her mind… but the door opened and she felt a hand rest on her left shoulder, jarring her from her thoughts and her seeing John.

"I'm sure Hunter would understand if you didn't go out there during that part of the show." John said after Amanda shut the music off and took her red earbuds out.

"How the hell did you know what I was thinking?" Amanda asked as she sat up and moved her legs to where her knees were bent up so John could sit down and John resting his hand on her head, lightly ruffling her hair.

"You're my baby sis, I know when you're stressing out… look, one of the guys… and we know which one it is, he's deliberately doing this to you, so just take a break from being around Rollins tonight. Of course that also means taking a break from being around Dean and Roman but they'll understand." John explained as the door opened and Finn walked in.

"I miss something?" Finn asked.

"Just trying to convince Mandy that one night of not working with her former Shield teammates won't hurt her." John replied.

"It sounds like a good idea, lass." Finn responded.

"I'll do it… I'd hate to be away from Dean and Roman but you're both right." Amanda said.

"I'll go tell Hunter." John replied before they hugged and he kissed Amanda on her forehead before leaving, Finn sitting down and getting Amanda to turn towards him and lie down on the couch before wrapping his arms around her.

"They can control themselves for one night." Amanda said as Finn reached his left hand down and rested it on her forehead, having noticed that her face was a bit red… but from what he could tell, she wasn't running a fever.

"How long were you outside?" Finn asked.

"Just for a half hour… I thought it'd help clear my mind and I had my jacket on." Amanda responded, Finn checking the weather on his phone and seeing that it was 40° with a wind chill of 35°.

"Well next time, don't forget the gloves and hat. Texas weather is much different. As for tonight, they can handle themselves." Finn replied.

As Raw progressed, Dean, Seth and Roman were out in the ring, each looking for Amanda.

"Where the hell is she?" Dean muttered.

"I don't keep track of her, Mandy's a grown woman." Roman replied.

"Yeah, let's just get this underway." Dean said, Seth narrowing his eyes at them. "What? We can't force her to come out here." He responded, Seth knowing that they had no choice but to go through with the match.

The six man tag quickly disintegrated into a brawl with both teams getting disqualified… Dean and Roman then proceeded to drag a pissed off Seth backstage.

"Well I hope you're happy, now Luke Harper has a concussion! What the fuck's gotten into you, Mandy doesn't join us out there for one night so you go acting like a brute?!" Dean growled, Seth shoving him back and Dean responding with a punch to Seth's face.

"Knock it off, both of you!" Roman yelled, pulling the two apart. "Seth, you better tell us what you did to stress Mandy out and now!" He replied, Seth ignoring him and him and Dean continuing to fight.

But before Roman could pull them apart, he had to jump back as both were tasered and turned to see Aestrid.

"Are you two done fighting like jackasses?! Why were you fighting anyway?!" Aestrid questioned as they stood up.

"Mandy wasn't at ringside like she was scripted to be, we don't know why but I think she isn't feeling well." Dean explained, Seth kicking him in his right shin. "You got a better explanation? She probably caught some kind of virus, her match was called off!" He yelled.

"Or she's being all cautious and protective of herself as she and Balor fucked up big time!" Seth responded angrily.

"Would you knock that off already? You're just gonna push her further away!" Roman replied.

"And besides, they're adults and it's their business." Aestrid said.

Seth left the room and walked through the arena, trying to clear his mind.

But he couldn't… and was unaware that Roman had followed him.


	2. There's Always Someone That's Angry

"Think the fight's over?" Amanda asked after Finn walked into the locker room, helping her put her leather jacket on over her Balor Club hoodie.

"Hopefully whoever it was calmed themselves down." Finn replied before Aestrid walked in and handed the taser back to Amanda.

"Who was it this time, Ace?" Amanda asked reluctantly, putting the taser in her bag and zipping it up.

"Dean and Seth… Finn, if I were you, I'd keep a weapon nearby." Aestrid answered.

"Wait, why? What did Seth threaten to do now?" Finn questioned, putting Amanda's duffel bag on his shoulder so that she didn't put any stress on her back.

"He seems to have it in his head that she's pregnant… and we all have an idea of where that'll take him to go, and it's not good in any of them." Aestrid answered.

"He's lost all sense. But I should go find John before he finds out about this theory from someone else." Amanda said, putting her hat and gloves on and heading out of the locker room.

Amanda went looking for John but her eyes widened when she saw Seth being dragged back by Roman and the brunette hid behind a production crate.

"You're not going in there with the intent of killing him, it ain't right and sure as hell ain't legal! She's an adult anyway, stop treating her like a 16 year old kid!" Roman said lowly.

"A 16 year old kid is what she seems to have the fucking sense of, why should she be treated as anything different than what she practically is?!" Seth shouted in response.

"What is with all the shouting?! I'm trying to get everything in order for the SmackDown taping tomorrow!" Stephanie replied after walking over as John crouched down to Amanda and made her jump as he touched her back.

"Why are you hiding and why are they fighting?" John whispered.

"I went looking for you and nearly got caught by them, Seth's pissed because he thinks that I'm pregnant! I didn't want you hearing that lie from him or anyone else." Amanda explained quietly as John stayed next to her and lightly rubbed her right shoulder. "I just wanted one night to relax a bit." She muttered as they hugged and the arguing continued.

"If she agrees to one, would you want to see a blood test as proof?!" Stephanie responded to cut off the shouting… and to her surprise, they had stopped and Seth turned to her and said yes at the same time Finn had caught up to Amanda and John.

"Get her out of here and quickly." John said, helping Amanda stand up and Finn taking Amanda into the parking garage before John headed over to the group.

"Where's your sister?!" Seth demanded.

"Gone back to rest up. And Stephanie, if you want her to go through with blood work, it'll have to wait til the morning." John explained.

"Fair enough. It's been a long day." Stephanie said, Seth about to argue but Stephanie narrowing her eyes at him. "Boy, don't push your luck with me!" She growled before leaving.

"Mama's told ya boy, better go to your room." Roman said a few moments later.

Seth stormed off and Roman turned to John.

"Mandy holding up okay?" Roman asked.

"When I first saw her, she was reading the script and looked like she wanted to put her fist through it." John answered.

"That damn stressed? Poor thing." Roman replied.

At the same time, Amanda was on a video call with AJ Styles as Finn drove to the hotel and Amanda was explaining everything… to which after hearing, AJ closed his baby blue eyes for a second and took a breath.

"You okay there, pal? AJ, say something." Amanda replied before the Georgia native looked at her directly.

"Does he want to kill me?" Finn asked after stopping the car in the hotel parking lot and shutting it off so Amanda could turn the phone to him.

"No because I know when Mandy's being honest. Just keep a close eye on her in case Seth tries something, okay?" AJ responded.

"I will. She's in safe hands, AJ." Finn replied before the video call ended and Amanda put her phone away.

"When he went silent…" He started to say.

"You were thinking he was pissed?" Amanda asked as they unbuckled and got out after grabbing their things, Finn once again holding Amanda's duffel bag for her.

"That or beyond it… he was just running it all through his head, I think." Finn answered.

"AJ can be overprotective." Amanda said as she rubbed the back of her neck, the two heading into the hotel lobby… and glancing into the bar to see Alexa climb up onto a table and raise a glass of red wine and clang a fork against it a few times.

"Attention people! Say hello to the world's next parents over there!" Alexa shouted out drunkenly, pointing the fork towards Amanda and Finn.

"Barely past midnight and she's already past her limit." Amanda muttered as Finn guided her towards the elevator… but when they got into it, a hand slammed on the button and the doors closed before the two saw Steve Austin. "Uh… hi there…" She said nervously as the Attitude Era veteran narrowed his steel blue eyes at Finn. "Steve, now let's not-" She started to say but he shushed her and turned back to Finn.

"When I give the signal, you run-" Finn whispered to Amanda before yelling out when Steve grabbed him by his shirt.

"Boy, you tell me the damn truth now, did you knock her up?!" Steve demanded.

"Damn it, let him go!" Amanda yelled, shoving at her childhood idol and Steve letting go. "Look, all you've heard, it's just Rollins and Bliss running their mouths! I don't know how Alexa overheard it but Seth was pissed when I wasn't out there at ringside… he's been stressing me out so I didn't want to deal with it tonight." She explained after checking on Finn, Steve calming down.

"I understand that… Seth probably made quick assumptions and Bliss, well… she's always looking for a way to start something." Steve responded after a breather moment.

"So you're not gonna kill Finn?" Amanda asked, still shaken even as Steve rested a hand on her left shoulder.

"No… sorry about how I reacted, Finn." Steve responded before the two shook hands and Amanda pressing the button that led to the 3rd floor.

Once Finn and Amanda were in their room, Amanda flopped down onto the bed and Finn sat down, resting his left hand on her left side as she had her gloved hands over her face.

"Hectic day… and people think it's all cool and famous to be what we are." Finn said in a gentle, quiet-ish tone.

"There's a damn dark side to this business and you and I were kids when we started our respective careers… well, you were considered a legal adult back in 2000, I was just a kid in 2005." Amanda replied as Finn stretched out and wrapped his left arm around her waist as she lowered her hands. "Tomorrow will be better… right? We'll just try to wake up early enough and get ready for the event. To get out of the hotel before anyone else." She responded, leaning against him as his right arm wrapped around her back.

"Try to at least… and you look so damn tired." Finn said as they sat up and decided to get ready for sleep.

Once she was dressed and had taken her makeup off, Amanda climbed under the covers and her eyes closed, Finn falling asleep shortly after.

Down in the lobby, Aestrid looked up to see Dianne.

"Well you're not normally by yourself, going crazy in Orlando?" Aestrid asked as Dianne sat down.

"Just needed a break… and from that look you have, something happened. What's going on, Ace?" Dianne answered.

"There was a fight between Dean and Seth… then both Seth and it would seem Alexa, accused Amanda of being pregnant, and that opened up a whole minefield of reactions." Aestrid explained.

"Damn, I'm hoping Mandy's calming down by trying to rest… there was a bit of a fight at the NXT taping and…" Dianne said before whispered the rest, Aestrid's jaw dropping after Dianne had said that Amanda had slapped Liv and Colin though the slap to Colin was out of frustration.

"Well Liv had it coming but damn, why did she feel the need to cause a fight?" Aestrid asked.

"Liv goes off when angered… really easily." Dianne responded.


	3. Crazy Kind Of Life

_**5 days ago, Full Sail University…**_

 _Amanda was wishing she hadn't opened the nearby door… the second she did, she ducked a flying hair brush._

 _But she wasn't lucky enough to duck a stiletto, the front of it hitting her right in the head and sending her to her knees as Dianne and Enzo ran out to help her up._

" _I'm alright…" Amanda said after the two checked her over before she walked over to the door and opened it, walking into the locker room… the next thing the two heard was a slap and yelling._

" _Go find another way to process your anger! And as for you, fucking keep off of a woman's bad side, pal!" Amanda shouted before another slap echoed and she ended up walking out of the room and into the hallway. "Now I feel better!" She said, Dianne and Enzo fighting smiles as Amanda left._

" _Damn, she's a hellcat at times but it's good she stopped their fight." Enzo replied._

" _It is." Dianne responded._

 _Amanda reached the trainers room, grabbed an ice pack and put it on her bruising forehead as she cursed in Irish… and Finn walked over and wrapped his arms around her after getting her to look at him._

" _Liv threw a shoe at me." Amanda responded, lowering the ice pack and Finn seeing the bruise and cringing._

" _She needs to calm down." Finn replied as they held each other._

 _In the locker room, Amanda found herself listening to I Drink Alone by George Thorogood & The Destroyers._

 _The song was one of many that soothed her nerves…_

 **Present time…**

"Never throw a shoe at someone who'll slap both you and anyone in the room with you." Dianne responded.

"Damn right about that… but I guess they're still pissed." Aestrid said as both saw a drunk Seth being yanked out of the chair by Shawn.

"I think you've had enough, you twit! Why must you drive kiddo crazy, don't you ever think of backing off of her and Balor?" Shawn replied, refusing to let Seth walk by himself.

"And letting them make a baby and have their own golden rings by tomorrow night?! No fucking chance…" Seth responded angrily.

"You need to lay off the liquor." Shawn muttered as Aestrid and Dianne walked over. "Hey, ladies. Help me out here?" He replied before all three dragged Seth to the elevator.

By the time they got him to his room, Seth was rambling until Aestrid turned and flicked him on his head.

"Ow!" Seth yelled.

"Well you're being an asshole!" Aestrid said, throwing Seth to the bed… which caused him to laugh drunkenly until Dianne yanked him up and superkicked him, rendering him unconscious as he fell to the bed.

"Nice one, kid!" Shawn responded approvingly.

"Starting to think I adapted _too_ much strength into my natural leg…" Dianne muttered, before she looked up at Shawn. "But clearly it's never a bad thing."

"Not one bit but one of us has to wake him up in the morning. And you two look damn tired." Shawn said before he hugged them one at a time and they left.

In the room on the floor above it, Finn cracked his eyes open as he felt Amanda stretch her body in her sleep and heard her let out a noise that sounded like a cry before he reached out and lightly stroked her hair… he wasn't sure whether it was from pain or a nightmare but he knew that she was distressed.

Amanda didn't remember what had scared her and Finn could see that when she woke up the next morning and glanced at the alarm clock to see that it was a little after 10.

"What happened to the alarm I set?" Amanda asked as Finn reached over and brushed her hair back.

"You needed your sleep… Steph called, she said they'll set it all up when we get there but you need to eat first." Finn explained.

Amanda nodded and stood up, going and getting ready for the day… at the Frank Erwin Center, Amanda's blood was drawn and tested.

To no one's surprise, it was negative… but Seth turned rageful and accused them of switching the results.

"I tested the blood twice, both tests have the same result. You wanted proof, there's your proof." Dr. Amann explained.

"Then test her for STDs, something's obviously wrong here!" Seth responded.

"Now you're really losing it." Amanda said as she pulled her long hair into a ponytail and standing up, eyes locked angrily at Seth as Finn rested one hand on her right shoulder and the other on her back. "And you know what, I've just about had enough, just outright admit that you hate me instead of putting me through hell!" She replied.

"I don't hate you at all, not when you actually listen to me! I'm putting you where you're safe to belong, and that isn't _anywhere_ near some of the people you are!" Seth responded.

"And how exactly are you safe when you basically try to control her?! Or get pissed off when she tries to get away from you for a few minutes?! That's all she wanted last night, just time to unwind!" Finn replied, Seth about to lash out when the door opened and he turned to see John and Randy.

"Some kind of problem here?" Randy asked, glaring right at Seth.

"You know what your ex has been up to, right?" Seth replied.

"Yes, she's been up to her own business, not yours _or_ mine." Randy answered.

Seth stormed off, the other four heading into the hallway.

"He needs anger management." Amanda muttered as she and Randy hugged for a few seconds before she and John hugged… but John noticed when Amanda leaned against Finn and Finn's right arm wrapping around her back that the tiny brunette looked like she was running on hardly any sleep. He would've normally chalked it up to their crazy schedules but he knew how Amanda behaved when she was exhausted.

"You need to try to get more sleep, little sis." John responded.

"It ain't always easy, John." Amanda said.

 _ **WWE SmackDown taping, Seth Rollins Vs Cesaro…**_

"Wasn't feeling so great for the last couple of days. I'm out here now, gonna get back on top of things." Amanda replied while on commentary with Finn also joining her as well as Rich Brennan, Jerry Lawler and Byron Saxton.

"Any thoughts on Kane's decisions tonight?" Jerry asked.

"Kane's always been an unpredictable person. Just when you think you've figured out whatever Corporate Kane or Demon Kane has in mind, he's thrown a curveball and you've gotta think of a backup plan." Amanda explained as the match progressed… and the two glanced at Cody, Viktor and Konnor. "That boy has gone and lost his mind. Stardust Section?" She muttered before the trio noticed them and Cody walked over to the time keeper's area, grabbing a microphone before he walked over with Viktor and Konnor following him and Cody staying in character and smirking when he noticed that Finn was keeping Amanda behind him as they stood up.

"So… who's going to be the lucky one to speak a special outing, hey?" Cody questioned smugly.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Finn responded, shoving Cody.

"Or what? You'll throw a bottle at me, or maybe your spawn's little pacifier?" Cody questioned in response, mocking him.

"You have truly lost your damn mind!" Amanda snapped, Cody's eyebrows going up a bit before he saw Cesaro.

"He said to leave her alone!" Cesaro said threateningly, grabbing Cody by the collar of his ring outfit.

Seth tried to approach them, Viktor grabbing him by the back of his neck.

"Do yourself a favor and lose this match by count out." Viktor said lowly.

"Or what?!" Seth responded threateningly.

"Or I'll cause so much physical damage to you that you'll take a damn lifetime to recover!" Viktor growled, Seth walking off.

In the backstage area after he thought Amanda was calmed, Seth approached her and Finn… but Amanda looked at him with tears streaming down her face.

Finn responded by taking Amanda away from Seth, who turned angrier.

But Finn and Amanda didn't care… they had a few vacation days coming up and had intentions on using them to the fullest.

"It'll take about a little over 11 hours but we'll be in the Ireland countryside and we can relax." Finn whispered once the two were on a flight.

Amanda closed her eyes, falling into sleep after Finn kissed her on her forehead.


End file.
